Winged Crusaders
by RaphaelTMNT
Summary: Heroes from two separate worlds are brought to another and join forces with Fairy Tail to combat a common enemy. Join Naruto, Batman and Natsu as they battle against this new evil alongside their allies. Naruto/Justice League/Fairy Tail crossover. Will include pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Winged Crusaders**

**CHP 1: Enemy from the Shadows**

It had been quite some time since he looked at the world for what it was. Most the sun was covered by clouds scattered throughout the sky, but its heat was more than enough to satisfy him. His body and clothing were drenched from the lakeside not far away, but none of it mattered. The war was over and he finally had time to reflect and take pleasure in the little things. Sniffing the flowers, observing the small critters and animal life were just a few of those things. Numerous lives were lost during the entire ordeal. The saying _"There couldn't be peace without sacrifice,"_ finally made sense. His biggest question was "**For how long**?" How long until another madman came along with his or her plans to disrupt the peace?

The blond haired individual gazed at the large waterfall out in front of him, placing both hands beneath him and sitting upright. It was time to move on…but he'd never forget those lost in the war raged by what was arguably the most powerful Uchiha throughout history. Madara was no more, but an empty void remained for those left behind. He could stress about it all day but there was nothing that could be done to change the past, which is why he chose to look forward. The future was all that mattered. Even so he'd never forget the past, and the events that made him who he was.

From above flew a seagull carrying what appeared to be a scroll, seemingly headed for Konohagakure. Out of curiosity he trailed the bird on foot. He passed over the mountaintops making sure not to let it out of sight. Just as he predicted the seagull led him directly to the village entering through an open window of the main building. Whatever it was likely didn't relate to him, but that wasn't enough to stop him from wanting a peek. Taking advantage of his elusiveness and natural ninja abilities he jumped off one wall to the other advancing upward to the Hokage's balcony. Once there he ducked down making certain no one would be capable of spotting him from the other side of the glass windows.

The bird released the small scroll from its talons over the table retreating through the window it came through, "Shizune!"

"Yes my lady?" A woman inquired standing around 5'5, shoulder length raven colored hair. Circling around her legs was a small pig, "I want you to open this scroll, make certain to do it cautiously. It could be booby trapped." Tsunade replied. She was better known as the Hokage and leader of Konoha.

Shizune did as told unlocking the scroll with no sign of deception or hidden traps. She then went on to read what was written with on it. From outside his ear was pressed against the wall. The one known as Konoha's hero listened in for himself. His attire was dominantly orange with black taking on the secondary color. Like many other villagers he wore a ninja headband, his tied around his head with the village symbol positioned over the middle. He listened for a little over a minute hearing everything clearly, _"A secret meeting between the five Kage in an undisclosed location…sounds interesting."_ He thought to himself.

He kept his ear against the wall in hopes of gathering additional information. All he needed was the time, location and what about?

"Naruto!"

The familiar female voiced triggered him to jump revolving around. She had already made her way up the balcony a couple feet from him. Naruto couldn't believe he didn't detect her sooner, "Sakura Chan…" The pink haired friend and teammate gradually advanced toward him. Naruto placed a finger over her lips the moment she attempted to speak, "Sssshhh," He pulled her down so she wouldn't be visible to either Shizune or Tsunade, "Sounds like a meet between the Kages is about to take place."

"And you're spying for information?!" Sakura scolded getting in his face while at the same time keeping her voice down as best she could.

Naruto retreated back finding himself pinned against the wall, "I wouldn't call it spying," He paused for a moment running a finger through his hair, "I think of it more as gathering information. Since I happened to be passing by, why not?" Naruto said innocently displaying a grin.

"Gathering information, spying…it is all the same if the other parties involved have no knowledge of your presence!" Sakura pinched at his left cheek. It was her way of showing the annoyance she had for his actions. Even so she stayed beside him situating her ear against the wall. Both listened closely to what was said on the other side of the wall, "I want you to bring me Anko, Ibiki and Kakashi. I'd like for the three of them alongside you to accompany me to the meeting place," Tsunade stood from the desk, "That will be all."

"Yes my lady." Shizune bowed exiting the Hokage's office.

Sakura and Naruto stood figuring there was nothing else to be said, "What are you planning?" Without asking Sakura knew by just looking into his eyes Naruto had something planned, "Neither of us knows where the meeting is going to take place."

"Maybe so…" Naruto hopped over the railing, "But that doesn't mean I can't follow when they make their departure." He leaped off the ledge as Sakura shouted his name. She didn't agree with what he was doing but at the same time wanted to tag along. The pink haired kunoichi shook her head, "I just know I'm going to regret this." She followed after him.

From over his shoulder he perceived Sakura pursuing him; the thought of it brought a smile to his face. Going at it alone wasn't such a big deal. But it never hurt having a little company at his side. Naruto purposely slowed up allowing for her to catch up, "Glad you're coming along, but let's keep this between us ok."

"Whatever you say but what do we tell them if discovered? Lady Tsunade would want an explanation."

"The whole thing was my idea and you were only along for the ride; that's our explanation." Naruto replied leading both he and Sakura atop a roof. She wanted to ask why his clothing was wet, but didn't see relevance in doing so. From there they jumped from one roof to the next. In no time they touched down near the front gate hiding within one of the surrounding trees. Both were prepared for what could turn out to be a long wait. The idea didn't bother either. Part of being a ninja was to have exceptional patience, which each of them did. Naruto closed his eyes leaning against the branches enjoying the breeze blowing over his face while Sakura kept watch. They waited for what felt like an hour, and finally the Hokage beside four others emerged down the main road.

It was just as she suggested within her office; Kakashi, Anko, Shizune and Ibiki escorted Tsunade on either side and from behind as well. Various villagers throughout the general area voiced different side comments about what might be happening. It wasn't every day the Hokage left Konohagakure without saying a word. It didn't take long for them to exit the front gates, "Let's give it a minute or so. If we follow them now they're sure to notice us." Naruto emphasized.

Sakura agreed observing them get further and further away. After a couple minutes both ninjas uncovered from the tree with the target in sight a little over three hundred yards away. They used the trees and bushes to conceal themselves the further they went. Kakashi took charge as the group ahead entered the forest. Together they shot upward jumping from one tree to the next. Soon after Sakura and Naruto arrived doing exactly what the Hokage and others did. They used the trees to facilitate covering ground a lot faster. The second they hauled in too closely with the faction ahead both protracted decreasing their speed.

"Are you sure you're ok with this Sakura Chan?" Naruto posed jumping to the next branch. Of all girls he had come across she was the only one to truly ever capture his heart. She and many others were aware of his feelings for her, but unfortunately her love and affection was for someone else entirely; a rival, or his rival to be more precise. Maybe one day she'd see him the same way he saw her. If there was one wish he could have, that would be one near the top, "If you want to turn around and go back home I'd understand."

"We've already gone far enough, no way am I turning around now." She replied giving him a quick smile.

Until he knew the purpose of the meeting Naruto in no way wanted to be detected. With the conclusion of the war it was a time for rebuilding of damages and relations; perhaps that was the reason for the get together, but he couldn't relax until positive. Sakura didn't care nearly as much about the reason for the meet as her companion did.

Soon each of them lost track of time guessing they'd been journeying for at least three hours or more. Due to their past training both developed excellent cardiorespiratory, barely feeling the effects of the long trip. Both clearly saw Tsunade and everyone up ahead come to a sudden stop. Nevertheless Sakura and Naruto continued on but at a much slower pace, "Let's hope this is the destination and they aren't just stopping for rest." Naruto stressed.

"I'd like you to stay here and stand guard," Tsunade looked directly at Kakashi, "Will that be a problem?"

"Not at all." Kakashi responded slightly bowing.

The remainder of the group followed Tsunade up a staircase leading to what appeared to be a temple. Finding a place to sit Kakashi uncovered a small book from his pocket, wasting no time turning to the page he had left off. Near the front entrance stood two guards heavily armored. They lowered their staffs simultaneously. Neither had met the Hokage in person but had seen pictures, and were sure she was the one, "You're going to make a left down the main hall and up another set of stairs that'll guide you to the conference room. If you get lost or have any questions there are plenty others ahead that can be of service."

Tsunade simply nodded bypassing both guards in addition to her associates. Collectively they traveled to the conference location having no problems along the way. Already awaiting them was the Raikage, Kazekage and the Mizukage. Like Tsunade they were with others from their respected village. The Hokage took a seat at the table's end with all that remained absent being the Tsuchikage.

Outside the village Naruto and Sakura came to a complete stop within one of the trees. Kakashi was no further than twenty five feet from their position; both had a perfect view of him. The question each of them wanted answered was what happened to Tsunade and everyone else. Sakura bit down on her tongue observing Kakashi lower the novel from his face placing a book mark between two pages so not to lose his place. Was it possible he was aware of their pr…No it couldn't be.

"Why don't you come out," Kakashi stood from the brick like surface, "I know it is you Naruto."

Naruto's eyes grew in size at the mention of his name! It didn't surprise him…sooner or later he knew Kakashi would sense that he was nearby. He had no idea it would be so quickly however. Taking a deep breath Naruto revealed himself jumping down from the tree. Sakura did the same touching down a little over a foot behind him, "Sakura too," Kakashi scratched at the side of his head, "I had no idea you came along as well."

"As well? Wait hold on a sec…how long has it been since you were aware I was following?" Naruto asked.

"Shortly after we proceeded from the village," Kakashi sat back where he'd been moments ago, "Too be honest I didn't know for sure it was you that followed, but when putting two and two together who else could it have been." He looked straight into Naruto's ocean colored eyes, "The Hokage and everyone else are inside the temple, and she asked that I stand guard. How much do you two know about what's going on?"

Sakura and Naruto gazed at one another and then at Kakashi, "Everything except for why this meeting was called. Is it possible you could fill that blank?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry…I know just as much about it as the two of you," Kakashi re opened the novel over his lap, "Frankly I don't believe the Hokage is even sure. The scroll dispatched to her office didn't contain much information. No worries I'm sure we'll hear all about it once the meet ends."

Naruto stomped at the ground wanting nothing more than to pull at his own hair! He did not travel just to wait and hear about everything afterward. If he wanted that there was no reason for leaving Konohagakure in the first place. Sakura distinguished the frustration through his face and overall body posture, "Naruto…" Sakura sighed.

To her surprise the blond haired ninja found a leveled space over the grass taking a seat with his legs crossed and eyes closed. Sakura wondered what he was doing however didn't speak a word. Kakashi didn't pay either of them attention dialed into the story. Sitting near Kakashi Sakura placed one leg over the other. In the passing seconds the region around Naruto's eyes changed to an orange/reddish color. His eyes shot open the next instant with his blue eyes having switched over to a yellow.

"Naruto! Isn't this…" Sakura went silent.

Konoha's mightiest ninja stood from his crossed position looking directly to the temple, "Something isn't right!" His panicky tone caused Kakashi to close the book for a second time getting Sakura's attention as well. Sage Mode heightened his senses and strength, but he got more than he bargained for when transferring over to the mode. His original intent was to look inside and harvest some idea of what was taking place inside the meeting area. Without warning Naruto raced past Sakura and Kakashi at top velocity.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled jumping up along with Kakashi.

"This whole thing is a trap! Granny Tsunade and everyone else are in grave danger!" Naruto responded.

There was no time for Sakura or Kakashe to request an explanation and instead chased after him. Kakashi knew Naruto well enough to know he didn't joke around with such serious matters. In a matter of seconds Naruto was up the stairs and in front of the main entrance, "Sir you cannot enter." A guard warned stepping in front of the door with his staff in hand. Naruto smashed through the front entrance taking down the guard in as well.

"Sorry." Naruto apologized looking back at the guard lied out over the carpet. Because of Sage Mode he knew exactly where to find Tsunade and the others. Sakura and Kakashi weren't nearly as fast making their way up the long staircase. Down the hall and making a left Naruto smashed through the front entrance!

"This meeting has to come to a stop!" Naruto shouted.

Chojuro got in front of the Mizukage to defend her from any immediate threat, just as Temari did for the Kazekage and so on, "Naruto what is the MEANING OF THIS?! Why are you HERE?!" Tsunade barked from her seat. Everyone else throughout eased up realizing it was only Naruto.

"What are you people blind?! Can't you see them?!" Naruto pointed to the ceiling. Everyone within the room looked upward but didn't see a single thing. It became evident looking at each and every one of their faces, "I'm not crazy, and I'll prove it!" Naruto bent down readying himself to leap but stopped due to the laughter coming from above. Unlike visuals, everyone was able to hear the laughs. Gaara removed his hands off the table standing.

"Hahaha, so you're the great Uzumaki Naruto we've heard so much about. Guess we shouldn't be surprised," In a single spark the group of ninjas suited in armor came into sight out of camouflage. All of which stuck to the walls like spiders except for one that dropped down over the table removing the mask off her face. She threw out her long sky blue hair, standing at 5'8" silver eyes, "My name is Lailay of the…"

"I don't care what your name is!" Naruto interrupted jumping over the table throwing out a punch having his wrist grabbed. She then lifted him upward throwing him into the side of a wall. She walked across the table moving a strand of hair from her face bending down in front of the Mizukage, "Look into my eyes."

Mei Terumi caught glimpses with the woman and in that moment felt her body freeze as everything went black. Lailay looked into the eyes of Gaara situated on the opposite side of the table. He suffered the same misfortune as Mei with everything going dark. Soon after both he and Mei's eyes turned a bright red, "Go ahead and kill them all, but keep the Hokage and Raikage alive understand?"

"Yes Mistress." Both Mei and Gaara spoke at the same time. Their respected followers immediately jumped away from them.

"Don't look into her eyes! That must be how she's controlling them." Tsunade raised standing from her seat preparing for battle. Naruto pulled himself off the ground rubbing at his jaw, "Lucky shot." He uttered. At the front entrance entered Kakashi and Sakura, as the remaining ninjas from the ceiling dropped down.

Naruto again went after the woman standing over the table but was put through a wall with a combination of Gaara's sand and an earth style user among one of the enemies. The force of the attack was enough to send Naruto through a wall and into a large fountain outside situated in front of the temple. Kakashi and Sakura couldn't believe their eyes; why was Gaara attacking Naruto?!

"Gaara darling eliminate Uzumaki. I don't want a single scrap of him remaining when you're done." Lailay ordered.

"You can count on me." He replied in an almost robotic manner with no sign of energy or life in the face. If someone didn't know, they'd likely believe he was possessed. Gaara journeyed through the already destroyed wall with six ninjas including the second in command. Eight stayed at Lailay's side, "Ei, Tsunade…make this easy on everyone and give up! It is only a matter of time before you're both under my control as well."

That explained everything! She was using mind control to manipulate Gaara; how she was able to do it was a mystery to both Kakashi and Sakura, "Stay here and do what you can, I'm going to lend Naruto a hand." Kakashi directed at Sakura. He made his way through the demolished wall. Mei opened her mouth spitting a pool of lava in the direction of Anko and Ibiki which both dodged. Upon touching down Ibiki was tackled through a wall by one of the ninja warrior's.

Outside the temple Kakashi landed beside the fountain helping to pull Naruto out. It was that moment Naruto figured because of Sage Mode he was able to detect the enemy whilst everyone else was clueless, "Who do you think these guys are Kakashi Sensei? I don't recognize their uniform at all."

"That's a good question." Kakashi replied.

Gaara slowly hovered down over his sand disembarking ten feet away from Konoha ninjas, "I've waited a long time to kill you Naruto. If for one second you believed us to be friends…you were sadly mistaken."

"Gaara snap out of it! That isn't you speaking!" Naruto shouted clinching his fists.

Gaara's sinister laugh brought chills up Naruto's back, "Well if that's the way it's going to be, I'll just have to beat you back into reality," Naruto placed his fingers together, "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" In a cloud of smoke appeared eight additional copies of himself, "Leave Gaara to me."

One thing he kept in mind was Gaara had no control over his actions, and therefore Naruto would do his best not to inflict harmful damage. He and his clones went after the Kazekage from different angles at nearly the same time. His sand knocked each of them down including the original. Inside the temple things weren't much better. The Raikage was busy dodging the attacks initiated by Mei using his tremendous speed. He was able to elude everything she dished out. Tsunade found herself on the ground with Lailay approaching. Anko and Sakura had their hands full and were unable to aid the Hokage.

"Be a good girl and look into my eyes." Lailay spoke licking her lips as she got closer.

The instant she leaned down Shizune jumped in front of Tsunade, "I will not let yo…" She was unable to finish as everything went black losing consciousness. As with Gaara and Mei, Shizune's eyes turned red. Tsunade flipped up punching into the ground sending everyone within her vicinity flying including Shizune and Lailay. The villain perceived a beeping sound within her left ear while airborne.

"The master has requested your return."

"But I have not yet secured all five Kages!" Lailay shot back.

"Doesn't matter, you're to report to base immediately. Retreat now or suffer the consequences!"

She hissed as the conversation was terminated from the other side, _"Time to go, we've been ordered to retreat back to our world. I have no further explanation."_ Lailay communicated with the team of ninjas telepathically, with Gaara, Shizune and Mei able to hear as well. All ninjas put an end to their fight gathering next to Lailay within the mid section of the room, "Until next time."

Anko had no intention of letting them escape running straight at the group with Sakura next to her! As they came within a couple inches of the group a massive green energy formed as they were teleported out of sight! Lailay, Sakura, the Mizukage, Shizune, Anko and the ninjas were all gone! Tsunade couldn't believe her eyes!

In front of the temple the ninjas engaging Kakashi steadily dropped back. Gaara did the same levitating away from Naruto, "Where do you think you're going huh?! Don't tell me you're goanna run away!"

Naruto's clones were destroyed throughout the whole scuffle. Kakashi prepared a chidori blade whereas Naruto formed a Rasengan! All at once they charged the enemy and were all teleported away in a huge flash of green light!

**XXX**

Through the front entrance he entered with both hands over his waist walking across the room with half a grin. He greeted various guild members on his way to the job board. From the moment he awoke that morning, he was more energized and less picky. He looked over the job offers quickly pulling one off the board, _"Forty Five Thousand jewel offer for any Mage that can catch the one calling himself Reaper Wolf."_ He read silently to himself. Over his shoulder hovered a blue cat like being with a pair of wings that resembled those of an angle.

The pink haired individual's grin grew in size, "Well Happy," He looked to the Exceed, "I think we've found ourselves a job…only one thing left to do." He looked all around but didn't see her anywhere, "Hhhmm where could she be." He walked around placing both hands over the back of his head.

"There she is." Happy called out.

"Nice work Happy."

He made his way toward a girl sitting in a corner of the room with her head down over the tabletop. She looked up at the sound of them approaching; her blue eyes gazing into his own, "Natsu." She uttered with less liveliness than usual.

"She doesn't look so well." Happy said landing over the table.

Natsu removed his hands from behind his head presenting the selected job, "This should make you feel better," She took the piece of paper from his hand reading over the information, handing it back to him afterward, "You and Happy go on ahead…I have an upset stomach."

"Come on Lucy don't be that way." Natsu complained.

She looked at both Happy and Natsu for a final time lowering her head back over the table, "Guess we should do as she says and go without her." Happy flew toward the entrance. Natsu stood in place for a few moments with crossed arms looking down on her. With his mind made up he extended an arm pulling her from the table, "You'll feel a lot better once we get going."

Lucy attempted to pull herself away from him but didn't have enough strength to do so, "Did you hear a word I just said? I don't feel good!" Natsu pretended not to hear her, leading them out the front door, "Your stomach ache will pass in no time, and I know you will regret not coming when that happens."

Lucy rolled her eyes walking down the steps beside him. It was then two large green flashes of light touched down in the distance at least three miles from one other, "Did you see that Natsu?!" Happy inquired flying around in circles.

"Of course I did! What's even better is one of those is in the direction of our path to the job! Let's get going!" Natsu took off at top speed.

"Aye Sir." Happy followed from above.

"Wait guys I don't feel go…what am I doing, it's pointless." She followed but at a much slower pace.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Plan Amended

**Winged Crusaders**

**CHP 2: Plan Amended**

In full stride Natsu could hardly wait! A showdown or fight of some sort was commencing and he wouldn't miss it for the world! He had a nag for sniffing out battle, or rather it called out to him, "Happy how about a lift? We'll get there much sooner that way," The salamander asked looking up over his shoulder.

"Aye," Happy seized hold of Natsu's vest lifting him off the ground.

Exhilaration awarded Natsu energy believed not to be within him! Whenever the possibility of battle arose he couldn't help but get excited. No way would she keep up with them on foot, "Hey slow down a bit Happy," Natsu requested uncovering a piece of paper from his pocket. The paper was none other than their selected job with all the details. Natsu carefully looked over the directions making certain he wouldn't forget them, "Lucy…catch!" He tossed the piece of paper into her custody, "Happy and I will meet you there."

Not only was she on foot but in her ill condition Natsu was certain she'd be unable to keep up. Leaving her alone was very ungentle men like, which he hated doing but at the same time eager to see what was happening out in the distance. Using his flames to increase the speed of both he and happy they disappeared over the rooftops, _"How did I let them force me into coming."_ She thought silently. Only positive was the distance; the journey would be no longer than three hours by train. She ever so slightly pulled herself along hopeful the sickness would soon pass.

A couple miles to the east stood Kakashi and Naruto. During the whole teleportation each of their moves had been canceled upon re appearing. Each took a moment studying their surroundings quickly confirming they'd never seen or been around the current landmark. Was it a hidden village? That was the first thought that came to Naruto. The construction of homes and buildings around were also a pinch off, "You two look confused," Kakashi and Naruto shifted their attention to the second in command, "You're no longer in the world dominated by shinobi. Following us wasn't very bright…you will never see your world again ahahahaha!"

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" Naruto's eyes grew in size. What he said couldn't be true! Konoha's greatest ninja took another look around feeling his heart skip a beat. No way would he panic…but what if what the ninja said was true; were they truly no longer in their home world? The thought brought an electric pulse all through his body, "We can't be in another world that is crazy!" Naruto barked.

His emotions began to get the better of him thinking about all his friends. How would Sakura, Tsunade and the rest of Konohagakure move on without him? He didn't worry so much about whether or not everyone would get by, but more so what would become of he and Kakashi, "If that is true than send us back this instant!"

His demand produced laughter from the second in command, "Who do we look like your personal servants?" He laughed some more taking pleasure in the frustration Naruto seemed to be undergoing, "Our master never listed either of you in the plans, so unfortunately death is your sentence," The squad leader turned to the Kazekage, "If it isn't too much to ask, do us all a favor and finish off Uzumaki. The remainder of us will wrap things up with Kakashi."

"I'd love nothing more." Gaara replied still possessing those lifeless red eyes.

Conditions like the current were what drove him nuts; fighting against allies that had no control over his or her actions. It was the same when they initially began the battle; more so than victory his mind was wrapped around not harming Gaara. It was a handicap in favor of the enemy. His line of thought was to KO the Kazekage quickly to avoid too much damage; problem was his defense. Gaara's sand granted him what Naruto believed to be the ultimate defense. A couple ideas presented themselves but were much too risky in his opinion to try. He was taken from his thoughts being punched the other way by a fist composed of sand.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled looking back.

He tumbled a few times before punching into the ground stopping his momentum, "You're not giving me an option," Naruto rubbed a hand at his jaw, "I'm sorry Gaara." Naruto whispered standing upright. The last thing he wanted was to hurt a friend but holding back wasn't an option against an opponent like Gaara, _"I'll make this quick."_

His body lit up in a fiery substance blazing like the sun! Each ninja took a couple steps back except Gaara and the squad leader, "What happened why's he glowing like that?" One of them asked trembling.

"He's covered in the Kyubi's chakra. In this form he has increased speed, strength and agility. Isn't that right Naruto?" The 2nd in command spoke.

Naruto clinched his fists wondering how the individual knew so much about bijuu mode. Made him question just how much more information they had on him in general, "Enough talk…let's settle this." Naruto mumbled clutching his fists. Shoving one foot into the ground he darted toward Gaara at speeds that were beyond what some of them could comprehend. Gaara's sand protected him from Naruto's first strike.

"Standing around doing nothing won't improve a thing," Just as the blond haired ninja Kakashi had no plans of holding back. He lifted the ninja headband off his left eye revealing the Sharingan! As of that moment the only thing on his mind was defeating the enemy. Questioning them could take place afterward if they managed to survive. He created a chidori blade heading for the enemy.

Nearly four miles from their position commenced another battle. Anko took on the Mizukage whilst Sakura held her own against Shizune. As with Naruto and Kakashi both were given the details of what transpired as far as where they were. Outside of that no further information was given, "Isn't it great," Lailay spoke jumping up and down like a school girl, "Watching allies fight against one another is so much fun wouldn't you say?" She directed to one of her henchmen.

"Agreed, I'm just waiting for when they start spilling each other's blood over the pavement. Now that'll be a sight to see."

Anko listened to everything said while at the same time eluding the attacks of Mei. There was no way she'd defeat the Mizukage on her own and she knew it. Because of that she took the approach to dance around and buy time, hoping Sakura would finish off Shizune to aid her. Even with them both the chances weren't all that great, "It's all fun and games now but you won't be laughing when I'm done with her!" Anko shouted looking to Lailay.

What she really wanted was to get her hands around Lailay's neck and strangle her to death! From behind another of the ninja followers tapped Lailay over the shoulder, "Not to sound like a pest but didn't the boss demand we return to base? You know how he gets whenever any of us are late."

"You make a point, I almost forgot about that."

Each individual to their organization was given a small teleportation mechanism never setting the return coordinates base. By rule of their master they were never to do so in case an enemy tagged along making it through the beam alongside them. In other words their hideout would be compromised. Many of the lower ranks hated the rule, but in the particular circumstance it came into play. The hideout would have been exposed to both Sakura and Anko. With her fist held tight Sakura transferred a good portion of chakra into her right arm punching into the ground. The surface beneath her and Shizune erupted, knocking the Hokage's servant down.

"Hey look Natsu down there."

"I see it Happy now get us in close, there is definitely a fight going on and I'm not goanna miss it!" Natsu's smirk grew as Happy lowered them.

"Maybe it isn't such a good idea to get involved…I mean they're probably settling an issue of their own. We'd probably complicate things." Happy hovered in place.

Natsu had no arguments with what he said but at the same time was unable to contain the warrior spirit within him. There was also the large green light that led them there in the first place. He had never seen anything like it before and on first glance believed it to be an energy wave of some sort. The individuals battling below were linked to the light; Natsu had no doubt. Happy steadily lowered them to the ground keeping an eye on things from the distance. Sitting back and watching ate Natsu up inside but was not looking to interfere with someone else's battle unless innocent civilians were being harmed.

"We've played long enough. Mei, Shizune…time TO GO!" Lailay hollered.

Staying any longer would put her and the rest of the squad in trouble. In an attempt to stop the Mizukage from escaping Anko emitted flames from her mouth using fire release. Mei countered with water release completely demolishing the flames, "Did you see that Natsu?!" Happy inquired.

"Of course I did. The one with the purple hair just used fire magic and the other counterattacked with WATER MAGIC!" Natsu emphasized becoming more excited. He'd never before seen the two, or any of the others out on the battlefield.

"You think the fire user could be a Dragon Sla…"

"Only one way to find out Happy! Let's ask her," Natsu blurted before the cat could finish.

"Natsu!" Happy called out trying to stop him from entering the battlefield.

It was no use; the salamander was much too fast. Instead he followed after him. The instant he came within twenty yards, everyone eyed him down. While in mid air Mei used Kekkei Genkai aiming at Natsu! Noticing this Sakura reacted promptly scurrying like she was running the 40 yard dash. She collided with Natsu both tumbling to the ground over each other. Not even a second later the lava touched down eating away/melting the surface area it made contact with, "What the hell do you think you're DOING?! Are you trying TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?!" Sakura sat atop him screaming.

Natsu's face remained bare running a finger through his hair. Who was the girl? She scolded him like they'd already been acquainted but that wasn't the case. The look in his eyes calmed her; each gazing at the other. The pink hair stood out as a similarity between them. The Mizukage situated herself next to the squad crossing her arms.

"It's been fun but we've got things to take care of. I wouldn't worry however; our paths will cross again, count on it." Lailay pronounced.

Anko wanted to continue the fight but lacked the confidence she'd be victorious. The fight between her and the Mizukage would end only one way, and the addition of Shizune and the others solidified it further. She watched in discourage as they disappeared from view in a flash of green light. Sakura removed her hands from his chest standing with her hand held out. Natsu took hold of it standing next to her, "Sorry for the outburst it's just…"

"Natsu!" Happy flew toward the two at top speed, "Are you ok?"

Sakura rubbed at her eyes making certain she wasn't hallucinating or dreaming, "Wow a flying talking cat," She went silent for a moment nervously giggling, "Just when you think you've seen it all."

"His name is happy and he's actually an exceed." Natsu informed.

Sakura had no idea of what that was and in that moment didn't care. Perceiving the events unfolding off to the side Anko walked across the grass positioning herself next to them. Happy touched down over Natsu's left shoulder, "That was quite the magic you put on display," Natsu turned to Anko, "You wouldn't happen to be a fire dragon slayer would you?"

Her perplexed expression caused Natsu and Happy to look at each other. It looked as though she had no idea what they talked about. Struggling to keep a straight face Anko ruptured in laughter; soon after Sakura began laughing as well. Happy's shoulders dropped sensing he and Natsu were the laughing stock, "Was there a joke I missed."

"No Happy, I don't believe there was." Natsu replied frowning.

It took the two ladies some time to collect themselves and regain their posture, "Sorry but did you say Dragon Slayer? I've never heard something so outrageous in my life." Anko continued laughing agitating Natsu further. Sakura though was no longer laughing and seemed poised.

"What sort of Mages are you?! How do you not know what a Dragon Slayer is, unless of course you live under a rock! You can't hide the fact you have fire magic I saw it with my own two eyes. And what about you," Natsu looked to Sakura, "What sort of magic do you possess?" They saw a little of what Anko could do but not much from the other, "I'm guessing lighting or wind."

"For starters we aren't Mages, and second we don't posses magic. Our techniques are called jutsus. We're able to perform them using stored chakra," This time it was Happy and Natsu looking at each other clueless as to what she said; contemplating whether she was being serious or not. Sakura cleared her throat continuing on, "The group you witnessed us clashing with is the reason we're here. If you don't mind me asking where is here exactly?"

By her tone Natsu figured it to be a serious question, "We're in the kingdom of Fiore and more specifically Magnolia. Happy and I are part of a Guild called Fairy Tail, and is also known as the most powerful guild around. But I'm sure you've already heard about our guild; we're widely known. Like with anything there are many competitors who've tried to dethrone us." The name Fiore and Magnolia rang no bells for Anko or Sakura becoming convinced what Lailay told them was true.

"Where did you say you guys were from? Don't think I caught that." Natsu asked.

Sakura and Anko stayed quiet for what felt like forever, "We're from another world entirely." Sakura said bluntly. In an outburst both Natsu and Happy laughed aloud together but saw the somber look on the face of both Anko and Sakura, "Happy I think they might be serious." Natsu implied getting rid of the giggles remaining, "Well than if that's true how'd you get here?"

"How'd we get here hahaha? We don't owe these clowns an explanation, let's get going Sakura Chan. We won't find a way home or the enemy by talking with these losers." Anko walked the other way.

"Who you calling clowns, I'll show you who the loser is!" Natsu growled getting pumped.

Anko only slightly looked over her shoulder with a hint of annoyance, "You aren't seriously challenging me are you pinky?"

"PINKY! Oh you didn't just," Natsu's fists tightened with flames forming around them. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes! She felt no chakra flow within him, and in essence meant he shouldn't have the ability to execute jutsus, "Ready when you are! I'm all FIRED UP!"

Seeing him like that energized Anko licking her lips, "Challenge accepted. I love a man with a competitive edge, but in your case it put you in a fight you can't win. Regardless…I like your guts."

"We'll just have to see about that!" Natsu replied jumping into a fighting stance.

Happy immediately jumped off his shoulder not wanting to get involved unless called upon. Anko pulled a kunai from her jacket racing forward in the same moment as Natsu! Sakura moved in between them using her hands to keep them from doing anything further, "That's enough! She didn't really mean all that aahh…what's your name again?" Sakura remembered the blue cat blurting his name but didn't remember what it was.

"Dragneel Natsu!" He snapped.

"Nice to meet you Natsu, I'm Sakura Haruno and she's Anko Mitarashi. Let's calm down and talk."

Natsu and Anko appeared to block her out gaping at each other, "Stop acting like children!" Sakura hollered. Natsu's flames slowly died down backing away. Anko did the same chuckling, "Maybe another time boy." She grinned driving his nerves through the roof. Sakura rolled her eyes taking a deep breath, "I'll explain everything." She started from where she followed the Hokage to the disclosed meeting place giving all details up to the current. At the conclusion of her story Happy and Natsu remained silent taking in all the information.

"That's crazy," Is all that came out of Natsu's mouth. He didn't know for sure if what she said was true. Because of that he didn't know what to do, or how to help. Natsu nor Happy were familiar with the group responsible for Anko and Sakura's relocation. But if they were truly in a world alien to their own it'd be hard for them to get by. It was a most peculiar situation; one that he didn't believe possible, "We're on a mission right now but you're free to tag along if you'd like. I can introduce you to our guild once we return." He bit at his tongue finding it harder to say than he previously thought.

"Thanks but no." Anko grabbed hold of Sakura's wrist pulling her along.

"Where will the two of you go?" Natsu crossed his arms.

His words left both Kunoichis dazed at lost for words not taking another step. Anko wanted to divulge a smart remark but had nothing. Deep down she knew what he said was true. She and Sakura had nowhere to go. Natsu was basically a complete stranger to them, but seemed willing to help out, "We accept." Sakura spoke looking at Natsu. Anko sighed looking the other way.

"Good! Now let's go!" Natsu dashed out passed everyone.

"Aye." Happy followed.

"Wait…tell me about your fire ability." Sakura wanted to know how he was able to generate flames through his hands.

"I'll let you know all about it on the way." Natsu replied.

Anko took off beside Sakura trailing the Salamander and exceed. A couple miles away Naruto's hand rose from beneath a pile of sand pulling both he and Kakashi to the surface, "Damn it they're gone!" He punched at the ground with no sight of Gaara or the ninjas.

The last thing either remembered was the Kazekage using a clutter of sand burying them alive! It was obviously used as a way to retreat. Naruto returned to his normal state gazing at the copy ninja, "What now? If what that guy said is true where do we go from here?"

"I don't have an answer. Sorry Naruto."

Elsewhere within a large space bowed Lailay, Mei, Gaara and everyone else. Within the mid section of the room rose an individual from a throne standing over 6'4 wearing a white mask with painted red and orange flames. His eyes were the only thing of his features visible. Included with his attire was a dark black hood with a long point in the back stretching down nine inches, black gloves, a belt wrapped around his waist with various magical daggers, and black boots. To top it off was the dark purple cape stretching down over four feet eight inches, "My apologize for summoning you back so soon captain of unit three Lailay Miyako. You did a decent job imprisoning two of the five Kage under Yossesukiz Ieh. Your most powerful mind control magic."

"Thank you your majesty." She expressed.

"My reason for calling you back is simple…I've come across another world completely. Titanox of unit Nine gathered all the necessary intel I needed to make a decision," The fierce looking individual paced back and forth, "We'll no longer need the Five Kage to dominate and conquer this world ruled by magic. All guilds will have no choice but to kneel before me. With just one individual I will possess the strength to triumph any world of my choosing!"

"Not questioning your collected info but what you're saying sounds more like wishful thinking. One specimen couldn't pos…"

"Silence Lailay! The one I speak of possess godlike strength and abilities that are far superior to anything we've witnessed. It is said he has the power and strength to destroy entire galaxies if he so chose. With him under our wing we'll be invincible!"

Everyone stayed quiet as he continued pacing, "So basically he's a god." One of the ninjas within the room articulated. In all there were forty present; a small margin of the entire organization, "In some ways yes, and from what Titanox dug up this being gets his strength from the yellow sun."

"What is his name?" Gaara asked out of nowhere surprising everyone.

"He's known as many things, but above all else Man of Steel or more commonly Superman. He's an alien life form known as Kryptonian," His gaze locked in on Lailay, "I want you to use Yossesukiz Ieh on him. For precaution I've developed a second unit to bring in Circe. She's known as one of New Earth's most powerful sorceresses. I'm betting she will join willingly after hearing our offer. You will be departing straight away, but there's one tiny problem."

"What's that?" Lailay inquired.

"In our latest scans of this earth Superman was nowhere to be found. Leads me to believe he might be involved in a mission in outer space. That is strictly speculation however, which is why I'm sending you after arguably his closes ally. They work together on some team called the Justice Task or something like that. Anyhow this one lurks in a city known to breed more crime than anywhere else. I've already locked onto his position; your mission is to find out where Superman is through him. After you've done that you can do whatever you want with him."

Everyone was given permission to stand, "I will dispatch three units in total; one after Circe, another to the city of Metropolis where he does most of his work, and the last Gotham city where you and your assigned team will be headed. I'd like for the Mizukage to accompany you in case you run into any unexpected trouble."

"Yes my lord." Lailay bowed.

With nothing further all units were assigned and dispatched.

**XXX**

Dozed and weak a woman tried to free herself from the pole. Her first thought was they drugged her; vision and overall senses lacked. Two of them sat at a table playing cards while another of them stood near her. Each of them wore ski masks to help conceal their identities. Seeing they were dialed into their game the third gunmen moved beside the woman licking her over the cheek, "You just don't know what I'd do to you if we were alone."

The piece of cloth over her mouth made it so she couldn't talk. Tears ran down her cheeks as he placed a gloved hand down her pants feeling around, "How do you li…"

The lights within the place shut off with the sound of gunshots from his accomplices going off. Shattering of the table and cries of pain followed and as he removed his hand from the woman and reached for his weapon; his head was bashed into the side of a wall falling unconscious. The lights were then restored but more to the point of Dim. Her heart jumped at the one standing before her. She'd seen and read about him in the newspapers, but never imagined she'd meet him in person.

"Kayla Tedision?" He asked removing the cloth from her mouth.

"Yes." She replied with tears of joy and freedom.

He went on to remove the constraints around her ankles and wrists. Kayla Tedision was an up and coming twenty one year old actress and was kidnapped three weeks ago for a ransom of twenty eight million. Finding her took longer than he'd have wanted due to the criminals changing locations every sixteen hours.

"You don't know how relieved I AM," She jumped forward wrapping her arms around his armored torso, "Thank you Batman." She cried away while he placed an arm over her shoulder for comfort.

"The nightmare is over you no longer have," Batman stopped in mid sentence observing the wall beside them melt as a pool of lava shot through. With quick reflexes and speed the Dark Knight dove to the ground in the opposite direction with the victim in his arms. Both tumbled to the ground but unharmed, "Exit through the front door, the police should be here any minute." She and Batman noticed several individuals step through the wall; most resembling ninjas, "I'll take care of them."

"Thank you again…and be careful." She did as he suggested leaving through the front door.

Lailay stepped in front of the Mizukage and the remainder of the unit, "I'll ask once and only once…where is Superman?!"

**To Be Continued**


	3. Ninja and Knight

**Winged Crusaders**

**CHP 3: Ninja and Knight**

Long light blue hair, at 5'8" silver eyes; stood a very attractive woman before him. Why she was in search for Krypton's last son roused his curiosity, but had the impression her basis of doing so wasn't good. Equipped with more than a few weapons let him know just what kind of people they were. Behind the woman in charge was another in which he believed was responsible for the lava like attack that melted through the wall. Her choice of attire was much different to the others wearing a long-sleeved dark blue dress that fell just below the knees. How she was able to execute the feat, he wasn't quite sure figuring each of them to be an enemy given their rather detrimental entrance, "What do you want with Superman?" He finally asked uncovering two batarangs.

Eyes peering over the two small projectiles Lailay chuckled. Did he truly believe such simple weapons would be of any use against them?! Being one of the more powerful mages within the organization there wasn't much that frightened her, "Previous to departure our master neglected to mention your name…but then I guess it doesn't matter. We've been advised you know the location of our target; now tell us where he is!" She commanded.

He didn't seem even the slightest bit intimidated. It was one of the strangest things she'd seen; a man dressed like a bat from head to toe. Maybe there was more to it. Maybe he possessed bat like abilities. There seemed to be no magic presence within him to back up the claim or any form of energy above a typical human, "You didn't answer my question." He grimaced holding his projectiles tightly.

Any moment a fight between them would ensue. The heated atmosphere between both sides made it obvious. Question was who would attack first, "Our business involving the alien is confidential. Now either you tell us what we want, or we beat it out of you!"

"What if I told you I don't know?"

"We'd kill you."

No real emotion present within her tone coupled with her bland expression got him thinking. He was unfamiliar with their uniform suspecting they weren't from around town. There was even a chance they weren't residents to the planet. If it was Superman they were after that could mean they received word of his accomplishments through outer space. Superman's reputation far exceeded just that of earth. Among earth's heroes he was deemed the mightiest. It would come as no surprise if their purpose was to challenge the man of steel in combat, "Killing me will be a much tougher task than you might think."

Lailay snickered placing a finger over her lips, "Have you even the slightest clue who you're speaking to," She laughed some more throwing her hair back, "Rough him up boys but don't kill him. He is one of the few that can likely tell us where Superman is."

"As you wish Lailay sama." One of the henchmen cracked his knuckles.

In total were five excluding Mei and Lailay, "Last chance…where is he?" Lailay asked crossing both arms.

Jumping back and putting space between him and the enemy Batman unleashed three smoke bombs. It worked to perfection disrupting everyone's sight except his. Such conditions were what he grew accustomed to. In battle there'd be times one would be without sight and have to rely on the remainder of their senses. Each in the group stood close to one another uncertain what the masked individual would do next.

The foggy atmosphere made it difficult for them to see. A huge thump soon followed as one out of the group was taken down. Cries of pain filled the room as Batman shattered his collarbone in a single strike! Though unable to see another of them went after the caped vigilante in hopes of getting lucky and landing a hit. Just inches from his face Batman rotated grabbing hold of the fist, swiftly twisting the mage's arm KOing him in three hits.

"Everyone retreat through the open wall, he's got the advantage in here." Lailay pronounced.

Through the wall they went stepping into an alleyway. In front of the building shined blue and red lights. Sirens buzzed all over. From the corner of her eye she perceived a dark figure pulling itself to the rooftops using a grappler of some sort, "He's getting away after HIM!"

Not only were they mages of great magic but were also trained to a degree in the way of a ninja. Together they jumped off one wall to the next making their way up. They watched him jump from one building to another upon touching down, "That guy sure can move wow!" One out of the group complimented.

"And we'll lose him if we don't get going," Lailay looked over her shoulder realizing they were at a disadvantage. Two members to her unit had to be carried; one unconscious and the other unable to move on his own, "I've got only one choice." She put her hands together with electricity forming around them, "Dolphins Raid!" A large ball of water took shape between her hands, surrounded by electricity. She stepped forward launching the attack. In pursuit of the designated target the ball divided into ten separate parts taking the form of dolphins. Aware of them at the last moment, Batman lacked time to dodge or counter.

"Bullseye." Lailay mumbled.

Each Dolphin connected with Batman's armor bringing him to his knees. His muscles, bones and overall body underwent pain he'd never experienced. It felt as though he was melting from the inside out. His armor should have protected him from the specific attack. Unless of course…magic. His gear and tech weren't immune to it, "You don't look so good." Lailay taunted stepping out onto the roof in front of him. Behind her loomed the Mizukage and the other assigned members to the unit.

"You're probably wondering how much time you have before your body completely shuts down right? Well you've got about five minutes, but there've been some that have lasted past that. Tell me what I want and I'll hand over the antidote," From a socket with on her belt Lailay revealed something in a plastic container. It looked to be green liquid, "Talk and it's your…"

With what strength he had left in his right arm Batman threw a batarang dislodging her of the container. Out of desperation he threw his body forward catching it out of mid air, "Son of a bitch!" She lashed out challenging to pull the container from his grasp! He used his free hand launching an explosive batarang which detonated on contact with her lower stomach. She ascended the opposite direction; a green light emitting from her belt growing in size. Its diameter extended covering all with on the roof, with everyone disappearing in a single flash. Just a second before one of the by standing mages fired off an energy wave intended for Batman.

Just as quickly they rematerialized in another location. The energy wave missed the cape crusader by a hair traveling down the hill exploding one home! Several others were set on fire as a result; inhabitants of the area screaming aloud. Overhead dangled the sun with not a single cloud in the sky. Moments previous everything was dark, but now the complete opposite. Lailay dusted herself off gazing at the dark knight holding a half empty container, "Damn it!" She cursed silently. She knew exactly where they were, driving her insane. It couldn't have been more than two miles from where she arrived not long ago. Batman easily stood feeling one hundred percent. He had no idea the affects of the antidote would work so quickly, "Thank you."

"For what?!" She retorted.

"You didn't have to expose the true antidote if you didn't want to," It was then Batman truly became aware of the change in setting. It looked to be no later than 2:00 PM in the afternoon, and the buildings around were of a different structure, "Where are we?" He asked placing what remained of the antidote into his utility belt.

"We're within the kingdom of Fiore thanks to you; Magnolia to be more precise. You activated my teleportation device with that explosive of yours," She pulled the small mechanism off her belt slamming it to the ground, "It is no longer operational, and you've got only yourself to thank!" It lost all power following the transfer.

"Fiore…"

Even with the cowl covering his face she could feel his confusion, "To put it in simple terms we're in a completely different world. The atmosphere and many other things are similar to that of your own but there are just as many differences."

"Lailay sama," One of the squad members called out tossing her his teleportation device, "We must get back to New Earth as quickly as possible. If master were to discover we returned without our appointed target he'd be infuriated. I say we forget about this bat character and get back on the mission ASAP."

"First off I will be the one calling the shots," Lailay turned to the caped crusader, "I personally have nothing against you so please don't make me have to do something I don't want to. You tell us where to find the kryptonian and I'll grant you a safe trip back home."

"Depends…what do you want him for?"

Closed eyes and clutched fists she lowered her head closing her eyes, "That info is confidential. I will not share such information with anyone not part of our organization. I can promise you our agenda in no way will harm you or your world. None of this is your business, so it's best you step aside if you value your life."

"Superman is a friend and ally. I'd say that qualifies as my business."

Lailay raised her head whilst opening her eyes, "Sorry to hear that." It was obvious he had no intention of sharing any information pertaining to Superman. She found it highly unlikely torture would result in anything different. His stance was firm and strong. She looked in the direction of her members, "Terumi Mei…kill this nuisance for me dear. After we've done that we can converge with the main task."

The Mizukage simply nodded advancing toward the Dark Knight. Immediately getting into a fighting stance he exposed two batarangs unlike his standard variation of them. Each had something different and unique about it, _"It is best I keep my distance until I've deduced all her tricks and abilities. Engaging in close combat would put me at a disadvantage for the time being."_ He thought silently. In a burst of speed catching him off guard her first strike knocked him off the hill losing hold of both projectiles on his way down.

She leaped down punching into the ground as he flipped out of the way in the last moment, "Her speed is beyond that of a normal person, I better be careful." He continued to fall back dodging while at the same time studying her movements. What he really wanted to see was what her specialty turned out to be as for her magic. She was working alongside Lailay which in his mind meant she possessed hidden magic not yet put on display. He didn't get the chance to get a clear view of her lava technique. His mind however wasn't entirely focused on the fight. Screams of civilians filled the sky as the flames began spreading.

"We must put this fight on hold," He ducked dodging her fist but was unable to elude a knee to the stomach which put him on his back, "Time to die!" She opened her mouth ready to unleash her signature jutsu.

"Pretty girls always turn out to be the most insane."

His words appeared to have an effect on her. Her mouth closed as she took a couple steps back, "Did you just call me pretty?" The last of her words drifted. But even more interesting was her eyes! They changed from bright red to green. Mei instantly placed a hand over her head falling to her knees, "Where am I? What am I doing here?"

Listening to the woman question herself increased his curiosity. Was it possible she wasn't in her right mind? Did mind manipulation somehow play a role, "Miss are you alright?" He positioned a hand over her shoulder only to have her eyes revert back to red.

"I've been given an order to kill you," She jumped up grabbing him by his throat lifting him off the ground, "And I intend to see it through!" She again opened her mouth aimed directly at his face.

Out of nowhere like a bat out of hell the Mizukage was separated from Batman being punched into a tree twenty feet away. Smoothly touching down Batman gazed at a blond haired individual wearing a black ninja headband; in addition to a predominately orange suit with black as the secondary. Faded whisker marks present on both sides of his face, as well as yellow like toad eyes and the area around his eyes an orange redish color.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Lailay shouted from atop the hill making her way down.

How was he able to locate them so quickly?! More so what was he doing in Magnolia?! As far as she knew it was only Anko Mitarashi and Sakura Haruno that managed to follow them during their relocation from the shinobi world, _"He must have piggybacked with the second half of our squad during our retreat, interesting." _Lailay thought quietly, sweat running down the side of her head.

Slightly re adjusting Naruto looked up at the 6'2 being donning the garb of a bat, "Name's Naruto," He paused for a moment completely facing the Dark Knight, "Are you o…"

"I've handled and been through much worse." Batman answered before the konoha ninja could finish. More than anything he was interested in how to boy possessed so much strength. The idea he was a meta came to mind.

"Who are you?"

"Introductions can wait till later, we've got a town in need of help. I'm sorry to ask, especially since none of this retains to you, but could you hold them off? I'm going to do what I can to assist the people in town in any way that I can. The fire is spreading fast." Batman informed.

He loathed asking for help but something about the boy seemed trustworthy for the time being, not to mention he really had no other choice. Battling against the group in search for Superman and trying to evacuate civilians at the same time wouldn't be ideal by any stretch. Naruto took his eyes off Batman looking to Mei pushing off the ground, "That's where you're wrong…I don't know all the details but I'm more a part of this than probably even you. Believe what you want but," Naruto gulped biting at his tongue. Was it necessary to share with a complete stranger the details of his situation? He'd likely be laughed at and not taken seriously. It didn't matter how crazy the truth, he felt it essential in the current circumstance. If he didn't he might get someone killed that had no control over her actions, "That woman over there is the Mizukage of Kirigakure; Terumi Mei. She and I are from another realm." Naruto pronounced feeling his throat go dry.

Waiting for a laugh or smart comment, Naruto didn't get either. He looked back to the masked man seeing his expression hadn't changed, well at least what he was able to see that wasn't covered by the cowl, "Go on." Batman emphasized.

Naruto ran a finger through his hair, partially puzzled. He half expected a much different response, "And then there's the woman up there," He pointed to the one Batman believed to be in charge, "She identified herself as Lailay, and has the ability to take people under her control just by looking in their eyes! The Mizukage is currently under her control!" Naruto yelled.

Lailay was now only fifteen feet from them, "Now now Naruto, it isn't polite to share information about others without first asking permission."

"Stop right where you are lady! Take one more step and I swear I'll…"

Both hands held out in front of her she stopped in place. She in no way felt threatened by the jinchuriki but played along anyway, "No need to get all fiery I won't make another move."

"As I was saying," He half looked at Batman while at the same time keeping a close eye on Lailay, "She's got the Mizukage under her control along with the Kazekage. What are you planning?!" Naruto shouted directing his frustration at Lailay.

The Dark Knight placed a hand over Naruto's shoulder moving in front of him, "I think I understand," He took two steps forward. Both Naruto and Lailay became interested in what he had to say, "Tell me something Naruto," Batman went on without looking at him, "In your world is that woman over there considered to be one of the most powerful?"

Naruto had no idea what he was thinking, deciding to go along with it, "Yeah I guess you could say that. She is one of the great five Kages that maintain the most power and order throughout the great nations. A meeting was called between the Kages, which turned out to be an ambush set up by that woman and her people. She only successfully made eye contact with two of them an…"

"That'll be enough, thank you Naruto," Batman interrupted taking another step forward. If what Naruto said was true than he had no doubts what Lailay and her establishment had planned. Lailay felt herself become uneasy; no way could he figure their plan on hunches and no solid evidence. Naruto on the other hand was just eager to hear what he had to say.

"Why you did it I'm not quite sure," Batman looked her in the face but not directly in the eyes, "Stop me if I'm wrong, but the basis of your arrangement was to gather what Naruto calls the five Kage so that you could have their power at your disposal. They're considered the most powerful in his world, which is what attracted you to them. It is the same with Superman am I right."

Fists held tightly down by her sides, Lailay's teeth gritted as more sweat ran down the side of her face. Naruto perceived the expression on her face comprehending what the bat person said must have had some truth to it. But what did he mean by Superman? It was none of his business but regardless, the mention of the person caught his interest.

"Who is Superman?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"Where I come from he's known as the most powerful being," Batman answered noticing the confused look on Naruto's face, "Perhaps this'll help. Like you I'm from another world; Lailay and her people came after me in search of Superman. In a scuffle by accident or some twisted luck of fate we ended up here," Naruto couldn't believe his ears gulping! Batman again turned his full attention to Lailay, "Your plan is to use Superman to rule this world isn't it?"

Lailay's eyes grew in size taking a step back, "That's preposterous, you have no proof."

"I'd say the proof has already presented itself. Let's review…you've taken the Mizukage and Kazekage under your control, thanks to a false meeting. Two beings seen as one of the more powerful individuals might I add. And during all that Naruto found himself here in a universe alien to his own. Let's fast forward; then you show up in Gotham demanding the location of Superman. You wouldn't give an answer why and resulted to violence when I didn't give you what you wanted. And here's the important part," Both she and Naruto listened carefully, "In both instances involving he and I we found ourselves in this Kingdom of Fiore. Coincidence? I really don't think so. This is obviously your home world and you've scouted other realms to find powerful beings to handle your own agenda. The only thing I can't confirm is why you're doing it. Tell me I'm wrong."

Lailay remained silent for several moments before clapping, "Very perceptive, I must commend you, but I must know," She was quiet for a couple seconds, "What is your name?" Naruto also wanted to know who exactly he was.

"Batman." He answered.

"Batman hhhmmm, I shall not forget that name," She licked her lips moving backwards. Just as Mei Terumi she was beautiful, possessing her own dangerous set of magic. The fact Naruto was now at Batman's side changed things. Battling against and defeating both would take up way too much time,\ than she'd like, "Uzumaki, Batman…until next time." She saluted both throwing down a smoke bomb.

Batman threw his cape out in front of him blocking the fog whilst Naruto used his arms, "Take those two back to base for medical attention. The Mizukage and I will travel to Metropolis and acquaint the other assigned unit." She hollered up the hill so each of them could hear.

The instant the dust cleared not a single of them remained. Naruto and Batman were the only two standing around. Behind them near the scene of the homes on fire raced vehicles with massive hoses over the top of them, "We're gone." Batman murmured.

"Wait hold on a sec," Naruto attempted grab at his cape but missed.

Up the hill they went; Naruto unsure what the caped crusader was thinking, "Found it," Batman kneeled down lifting a small contraption off the ground.

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

"It's what they've been using to jump dimensions. This one in particular appears not to be functional, but upon further inspection I might be able to repair it. Can't make any promises, on first glance it looks to be a lot different to what I'm accustomed to working with."

Upon standing he noticed Naruto's eyes had turned from yellow to blue and the area around them no longer had the red tone, "What led you to my location? I don't believe you just happened to be around by chance."

"Sage Mode. It was the screams of the villagers that alerted Kakashi Sensei and I. He should be here any minute from now. In Sage Mode I'm able to see things way past my vision, and have enhanced senses."

He went into detail of how everything came about, due to his increased speed he had no choice but to leave his sensei behind who was unable to keep up. Before going into Sage Mode he had no idea he'd be encountering Lailay again; only using it to pin point the location of where the screams originated. In doing so he observed the standoff between Batman and the unknown group. It was because of that he knew to take the Dark Knight's side upon arrival.

"Naruto I finally fou…" A silver haired ninja stood within one of the trees with his left eye covered by a ninja headband, "Who is that beside you Naruto?"

"No need to worry he's on our side. In fact we're in similar situations. Come down and we'll explain." Naruto told.

**XXX**

Leaned back with her back against the leather seat Sakura was still having a hard time taking it all in. It was a first for either her or Anko to sit within a moving vehicle. The train would periodically come to a stop, with some getting off and others on, "How mummucc much llo longer till wwwee get there?"

Natsu's eyes circled all the way to the back of his head lied out on his back. His weakened state and posture brought a smile to Anko's face, "Guess Dragon boy isn't so mighty after all. Would yah like a widdle pillow to rest your head on?" She poked at his stomach as a form of torture.

"Enjoy yourself now cause once this rides over I'm goannawahaaaaaaa," He felt as though he was ready to puke. Happy immediately placed a paw over his mouth, "Hang in there Natsu, it shouldn't be too much longer till our arrival."

"This guy's a complete wimp…what sort of warrior suffers from motion sickness; it's really quite pathetic when you think about it." Anko added lifting one leg over the other.

"Why I'll show youawaaaaa!" Natsu tried to sit up but sickness and dizziness brought him back down.

Sakura and Anko sat across from Happy and Natsu. Happy had warned them of Natsu's problem with motion sickness the moment they boarded the train some time ago. Sakura mainly kept to herself gazing out the window with all her friends and family on mind. If she would ever see Konohagakure again was unknown, but certainly hoped she would.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
